


A Kiss Or Two Or Three Or Fifteen

by AriaJoie



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 15 Days of FatT, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaJoie/pseuds/AriaJoie
Summary: Jace, Addax, and Jamil share a collection of moments.





	1. Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm determined to write something for at least a good part of the Fifteen Days of FatT, so hopefully this will keep updating through the end of February. They should all be small works, but something might always get out of hand.

It's been a year since the end of the war, since the Golden Branch collectively let out their breath and smiled. It's a day of remembrance, and a day of celebration.

The music is slow and the lights in the ballroom are low and warm as the members of the Rapid Evening sway in each other's arms and sip drinks along the circumference. 

Jace and Addax hold each other tight as they dance, and Jamil watches from the side with a smile. They press their foreheads together, Jace's hands on Addax's hips and Addax's arms around Jace's neck. It's these sorts of moments when they know that they'll never have to let go again. 

As the song fades, they share a quick kiss and step back. Addax looks to Jamil and smiles, and she smiles back as she stands. She and Jace brush hands as they trade places. 

She twines her fingers with Addax's, her other hand finding his hip, and his her back. The new tune is floating and swirling, and their movements form to match. They twirl each other across the floor, always feeling and reacting, always in synch as they move.

When their spinning slows to a halt, Addax steps to the side, breathless, and smiles to Jace as he steps back onto the floor. 

The beat gets even quicker, a pop tune bringing new energy into the previously reserved room. Jamil and Jace shake together, she, sensual and confident, he, less practiced but with a joyous flair none the less. Addax, sitting on the side, feels himself blush watching both of them move.

When the tune changes again, still upbeat and celebratory, the pair on the floor pull Addax to his feet, a hand in each of theirs. It takes some encouragement, but after a moment or two he lets his guard down and then the three are moving together. It's a different dance, a new dance, a dance unique to them.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamil knows how to treat herself nicely, and Addax and Jace realize what they've been missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of 15 Days of FatT

Addax had thought he'd known what nice sheets were. Jace, he'd believed, had kept nice sheets on his bed even when they were in the middle of a deep space mission for months on end.

Jace had always been inclined to agree, mostly because by his standards the bed linens distributed by the OriCon and Diasporan militaries were about as appropriate to sleep on as burlap. In this way, literally any store bought sheet he'd been able to bring with him was miles above anything else in the fleet.

Then they both met Jamil. The first time Addax so much as sat on the side of her bed, he realized that he'd very seriously underestimated what a bed could be. When Jace joined him there, he sighed audibly. There was only so much he could do in space. This was the good stuff.

Jamil, standing in the doorway, laughed when she saw their faces. She giggled again when their smiles turned sheepish, and gave them both a small kiss before getting ready to join them.

They rearranged themselves half a dozen times that first night, trying to sort out who was next to who, which arms should be where. Eventually they fell asleep with Jamil on her back in the middle, the boys tucked against either side of her. Her arms rested under their heads, a hand on each back, while their arms draped over her body, finding each other as they slept, warm and comfortable in the gentle embrace of one another and, of course, her sheets.


	3. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addax lets his guard down for a moment and changes things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are getting shorter by the day. I promise we'll get some other tones going in here soon.

“Goodnight,” Jace murmured, cozying up to Jamil.

“Goodnight,” she whispered back, kissing him and Addax on the head in turn.

“Love you,” Addax replied, not really thinking.

The room had already been quiet, but in that moment even the air was still. There was a tension, not uncomfortable, but that needed to be broken one way or another.

After what felt like minutes, Addax spoke again. “Is that okay?”

Jace replied first, surprised but recovering. “I- Yeah. I think it is.”

“Definitely,” Jamil said, smiling so widely you could hear it in her voice.

“Okay. Yeah, okay.” Addax was laughing softly with relief. “‘Cus I do love you both, I think.”

“I-” Jamil and Jace started at the same time. 

Jace kissed her gently on the cheek, so Jamil continued. “I love both of you, too.”

“I- wow, yeah. I love you both,” Jace said.

“I'm glad,” Addax said, nestling his blooming smile against Jamil’s shoulder and neck.

They pulled each other closer, smiles and relieved laughter across the board. Tangled up in the middle of the bed, they shared kisses and touches, sleep temporarily forgotten, replaced by the joy of something new yet familiar.


	4. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamil, Jace, and Addax get away for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of 15 Days of FatT, I've finally branched out to not just purely warm cozy fluff.

Wreathe was full of small vacation spots, tiny resorts owned by some local person where no one had to know who you were or where you came from. Jace, Addax, and Jamil had decided months ago that they wanted to save up a pile of vacation days to cash at the same time, and that when they used them, they wanted to get off planet to somewhere there was a much smaller chance of anyone getting swarmed for autographs. Since they had the time and they wanted the privacy, Wreathe seemed perfect. 

They’d all gone shopping for bathing suits together the week before they left. Jace and Addax took about two minutes, finding complementary trunks, red and blue. Jamil had considerably more options, so they waited patiently her to poke out of the fitting room. It was quickly apparent that it had been worth the wait. She had found a high-waisted, halter top bikini, yellow with sunset flowers scattered across it. She asked what they thought out of politeness, even though their faces had advertised their opinions as soon as she'd stepped out.

Here’s the thing about interstellar travel on a personal sized ship. There’s a lot of proximity, particularly if you’re three people who’ve been a little too busy for intimacy while setting up several weeks away from work, but there’s also generally never quite enough space to do anything satisfying about it.

The interior of their hotel room was nothing special, a bed, a bath, a closet. The view, on the other hand, was of the short dunes, the fifty feet of beach leading to the water, and the gentle start of a sunset just starting to brush the crests of the waves.

They all agreed there was enough time left in the day to take a dip before dinner. They managed to move in that direction at first, unpacking just enough to find their suits. Even while they changed, they kept their hands to themselves. It wasn’t until they were all three ready to step out, dressed just enough to not be naked, their bathing suits framing all those same sources of frustration that had plagued the trip over, that thoughts and hands started to wander. When Addax and Jamil kissed, there was still a chance they would all make it to the beach. When Jace stepped up, kissing her on the neck and placing a hand on Addax’s ass, that chance went to zero. 

Moving to the bed, they conferred with each other. They had two weeks here. Surely the beach would still be there tomorrow.


	5. Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody gets a workout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of 15 Days of FatT

All three were trying to catch their breath. Addax could feel a bruise forming on his hip. Jace’s grip was starting to weaken. Jamil was finding herself with less and less personal space to work in. The metal of their dulled sparring blades glinted in the lights of the Rapid Evening’s training gym.

“You're gonna need to be faster,” Jace teased.

He had the speed out of the three. Years of piloting the Panther had his reflexes honed to an edge and it showed just as much on the mat as in the cockpit. He could land a dozen blows in the time the next fastest could land ten, a dangerous difference. Most days Addax just couldn't hope to keep up, and Jace knew it as he went in for another set of darting strikes.

“That's fine, I can do this all day,” Addax taunted back to the others, having mostly held off Jace aside from another new bruise on his arm.

Peace had taught Addax many things. It had known how to wait and be vigilant, and when it had found something that challenged it, it had known how to strike without mercy. Addax was not his old Divine, but that didn't mean he couldn’t wait, keeping his defenses strong and shrugging off the occasional breach until suddenly striking, and striking hard. Even if his opponent’s defense didn't falter on the first exchange it would, be it on the second or tenth or hundredth. 

“If you two are ready, I’d like to end this now,” Jamil said with a smile.

Neither of the boys could beat Jamil when it came to her mind. No matter how fast Jace moved, her block always seemed to be in place before he'd even figured out where the next swing went. When she returned fire, he always thought he had her until suddenly the edge of her blade was at his neck while his was somehow miles away. She knew their moves better than they did, and there wasn't much they could do about it.

The match didn't last a lot longer. Jace rallied against Addax, landing half a dozen hits with each engagement. Addax looked haggard after the first attack, exhausted after the second, and dropped to a knee, tapping out, after the third. 

Between those bursts, Addax had done his best against Jamil. True, she always stopped his blade, but they both knew who would falter first if they clashed together for long enough. 

It didn't matter, in the end, Addax brought down by Jace before he could exhaust Jamil. As the final two squared off, Jace tried to take the aggressive path, hoping to capitalize off Addax’s earlier assault. Jamil knew he was coming, of course. She knew where each of his strike would try to land in sequence, and even when he tried to mix it up she picked up on his new patterns too quickly for them to be of much use. His blade repeatedly glanced off hers, the strikes becoming more and more desperate until he finally backed off. She followed, though, sensing her advantage, and sure enough seconds later a precise strike sent Jace's blade sliding across the room as Jamil gently poked him in the stomach with the tip of her own.

All three laughed at that, and Jamil and Jace offered Addax a hand to his feet. He draped himself over his partners’ shoulders, complementing them on a match well played. 

“Sorry about the bruises,” said Jace, kissing him on the cheek.

“That’s okay, part of the game,” he replied, squeezing both of their hands.

“We should definitely take the time for massages tonight after that one,” Jamil added.

Both of the boys sighed contentedly in agreement.


End file.
